


Suck My Dick S.E. Hinton

by mnwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Consent Issues, Episode Tag, Gen, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnwood/pseuds/mnwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One thing that really gets on my nerves:People who think they can write a better #SPN than the writers do. Try it. Just fucking try it." -S.E. Hinton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck My Dick S.E. Hinton

**Author's Note:**

> Set up like [Supernatural Wiki transcripts.](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Category:Transcripts) To be considered as 10x14.
> 
> Warning for a noncon kiss.

**TEASER**

_EXT. FOREST – DAY_

[A boot crunches into the leaves. Pan up on CAIN looking around warily. He checks his watch, then pulls out his phone.]

CAIN: [into the phone] Remember when I said I’d call? I’m calling. [He hangs up immediately.]

[Pan up to reveal trees ripped up by their roots and dead bodies surrounding CAIN on all sides.]

(title card)

 

* * *

 

**ACT ONE**

_INT. BUNKER._

[DEAN walks into the MEETING ROOM with a duffel bag on his shoulder, SAM following closely behind.]

SAM: You’re not really going to do this, are you?

[DEAN drops the duffel bag on the table and turns to SAM, exasperated.]

DEAN: What choice do I have, Sam? Huh?

[SAM doesn’t answer.]

DEAN: So, you coming with me or not?

SAM: Looks like I don’t have a choice either.

DEAN: [rummaging through his bag] Did you call Cas?

SAM: [pulling out his phone] I’ll do it now. [He walks away from Dean and puts the phone to his ear.] Hey, Cas. Where are you? [pause] Look, um, we think we got something. No, it’s—it’s Cain. We, uh, we know where he is. Yeah, yeah, come on over. And, uh, hurry. [He hangs up.]

DEAN: [from across the ROOM] So Cas is coming, too? [sarcastically] Team Free Will back together again?

SAM: [walking back over to DEAN] He’ll be here by tomorrow morning, so we’re going to have to wait. You’re not going to…

DEAN: What, sneak out in the middle of the night and go kill Cain? C’mon, Sammy, give me some credit.

SAM: [stops DEAN with a hand to his shoulder] Hey. You know I got your back, right? If anything…goes sideways with this.

DEAN: [picking up his duffel bag] Yeah, T.I., I know you’ve got my back.

[DEAN leaves the room. SAM looks after him, concerned. He pulls out his phone again.]

SAM: [into the phone] Yeah, Cas, I know I just got off the phone with you. Yeah, everything’s fine. Listen—we need to talk about Dean.

_EXT. GAS STATION – DAY_

CAS: [into the phone while he pumps gas] What do you mean?

SAM: I don’t know—I don’t know if he’s going to make it through this, buddy. We need to…think about what we’re going to do if the same thing happens as last time.

CAS: [leaning against the side of his car] You mean if he’s killed and turns back into a demon again?

SAM: Yeah.

CAS: He already…um…

SAM: You better finish that sentence, Cas.

CAS: He asked me to kill him. If he—if he started killing again.

SAM: When?

CAS: Before he, uh…

SAM: You mean before he slaughtered those guys pretty much in cold blood? _That_ before?

CAS: Look, Sam, I—

SAM: No, I get it. I’m not mad. I mean, I obviously wouldn’t’ve done it either. But, Cas…there’s no way Dean doesn’t remember asking you that. Is that why you guys haven’t been talking?

CAS: How do you know we haven’t been talking?

SAM: Because he asks me every five seconds what’s going on with you. He hasn’t done that since that time he was pissed about you and Meta—

CAS: OK, yes, we haven’t been talking. I, um, I have to go, Sam. I’ll see you soon.

SAM: Wait—Cas—what are you going—

[CAS hangs up, cutting SAM off. He sighs and drops into the driver’s side of the car. Pan out to reveal CLAIRE sitting in the passenger seat, staring straight ahead.]

CLAIRE: Were you talking to your boyfriend?

CAS: [driving] I was talking to Sam.

CLAIRE: What _exactly_ are we going to do when we get to murderer headquarters?

CAS: I don’t know. I just know that I need to get you somewhere safe.

CLAIRE: [leaning back in her seat] Gee, so you’re taking me to the crazy guy who killed the only people that cared about me? Sounds like a stellar plan.

CAS: The bunker is—it’s the safest place you could be during all of this. I promise you won’t even have to see Dean if you don’t want to.

CLAIRE: Whatever. If you couldn’t sense my _longing,_ I’d have gotten the hell out of dodge all the way back in Oklahoma.

[CAS turns to look at CLAIRE sadly.]

_INT. RECORD STORE. UTAH._

[A WOMAN walks in slowly, deliberately. She stares straight ahead with a fake smirk until she reaches the cash register. The CASHIER has her feet propped up on the counter and is chewing gum. She doesn’t look up from her magazine to greet the customer.]

CASHIER: [bored] Yeah?

WOMAN: Excuse me, dear, could you point me in the direction of any albums made by The Locust? It’s urgent.

CASHIER: [stops chewing gum, drops magazine, looks up at WOMAN in fear] Um, uh, yeah—yes, ma’am. Please, right this way. [She stands and heads toward the back of the STORE where there’s a locked door. She fumbles with the keys before it opens. Whatever’s behind the door is not shown.]

WOMAN: [close-up on her face, the smirk is more genuine now] Well, what a _lovely_ surprise. [Zoom in on WOMAN’s eyes until it’s black, zoom back out to reveal ROWENA with the same smirk on her face, still trapped in HELL. She steps forward, and it switches back to WOMAN she’s “possessing” stepping into the unknown room. Cut to black.]

_INT. BUNKER – DEAN’S ROOM.  
_

[DEAN lies on his bed listening to music. He is absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over the MARK OF CAIN. After a few seconds, he reaches for his phone and stares at the screen.]

[There is a knock on the door.]

DEAN: [setting his phone down and taking his headphones off] Yeah?

[SAM opens the door but stays in the doorway.]

SAM: How you feeling?

DEAN: [sitting up and laughing humorlessly] Peachy. How far out is Cas?

SAM: Couple hours. You hear from Cain again?

DEAN: No.

SAM: Touch the First Blade yet?

DEAN: _No,_ Sam. I swear to God, if you don’t stop babying me—

SAM: All right, all right. I get it. I just—I wish we had some kind of a plan here.

DEAN: I figure I would just pull a Tony Stark and get this crap over with. My plan is to attack.

SAM: A suicide mission then.

DEAN: Sam—

SAM: Quit acting like I don’t know what’s going on here, Dean. If you don’t kill Cain, he kills you. If you _do_ kill Cain, you still have the Mark. Tell me how this is a solution again.

DEAN: It’s not a solution! [DEAN stares down at his hands.] It’s not…I don’t have a _choice,_ Sammy. I made a promise to this douchebag, and if I don’t keep it we’re all screwed. It’s _my_ fault he even started killing again in the first place, so this is on me, all right? It’s all on me. I have to do whatever I can to fix it—even if it kills me. You hear me?

SAM: [quietly] What do you mean it’s your fault?

DEAN: When Crowley and I—when we went to his house. The demons followed _us._ Cain had nothing to do with it, and he took on like 30 demons, and he let us go. So yeah, not only did I make a promise, but I also owe him one because this is my damn fault. Can you do me a favor and just try not to talk me out of this one like you usually do?

[DEAN looks up at SAM, but SAM doesn’t say anything.]

DEAN: If I could just—if I could do just _one thing_ right because of this [he covers the MARK with his left hand] then maybe I can learn to live with it.

SAM: Do you think—are you even going to try to ask him how to get rid of it?

DEAN: Of course I’m going to ask him. I mean, I don’t think he’ll tell me, but it’s my only shot, right?

SAM: Right.

[SAM’s phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket and retreats into the hallway.]

SAM: [into the phone] Agent Stump speaking. [pause] Can I get an address on that? [He pulls out a pen and writes on his hand.] Got it. Thanks. [He hangs up and turns back to DEAN’s door. He pauses with his hand by the handle, but then he turns and retreats down the hallway instead.]

_EXT. COLETTE’S GRAVE – NIGHT_

[CAIN is standing in front of COLETTE’S GRAVE, staring at the headstone. He is covered in blood.]

CAIN: Are you still watching over me? [pause] I wish you could see me now. I wish you could see me so you could spit on me and curse me and say you never loved me. It would make this a whole lot easier. [He squats down but doesn’t kneel.] You never could see the bad in me, could you? Well, let me show you. [He reaches out his hands. There is blood on them.] I killed a hundred people on my way here just for fun. Just because I could. Do you love me still? Could you still forgive me? [pause] How much of a monster do I need to become before I lose you?

 

* * *

 

**ACT TWO**

_INT. BUNKER._

[SAM is sitting in the LIBRARY on his laptop. There is a look of concentration on his face. On the screen is information about the RECORD STORE. He picks up his phone and dials.]

SAM: [into the phone] Hello, this is Agent Stump. I spoke with the manager a while ago? Yes, I’ll hold. [pause] So there’s one dead? I originally heard there were two. [pause] OK, I understand. You said she was…the cashier? All right. OK. I’ll send one of my guys out immediately. Thanks. [He hangs up and dials another number.] Garth? Hey, it’s Sam. Yeah, yeah—I’m doing fine. Listen, uh, weird murder out in Utah. You know anybody you could send out there? Great. OK. Yeah. Awesome. Sounds good. All—all right, thanks, Garth. Thanks. Bye. [He hangs up and shakes his head.]

_EXT. ROAD – DAY_

[CAS is driving. CLAIRE has her feet on the dash, her earphones in.]

[Just as CAS is about to say something, suddenly CAIN appears in the middle of the ROAD. CAS slams on brakes and swerves before coming to a halt a few feet from CAIN.]

CAIN: Where do you think you’re going?

_INT. HELL._

[ROWENA is walking down a hallway, humming. CROWLEY walks up behind her and stops.]

CROWLEY: [same inflection as CAIN] Where do you think you’re going?

ROWENA: [turning with a sweet smile] I’m still human, dear. I have to use the washroom now and then.

CROWLEY: I know what you did.

ROWENA: I haven’t the faintest what you’re talking about.

CROWLEY: You’re working with Cain, aren’t you?

ROWENA: Oh, come now. You’re smarter than that, Fergus. Why on earth would I associate with that swine?

CROWLEY: You hang out with cannibals for God’s sake. [He steps closer to her.] Don’t pretend like this is beneath you.

ROWENA: [unfazed] Where did you hear this nasty rumor?

CROWLEY: Why would I tell you that?

ROWENA: [moving closer still] Because I’m your _mother._ You should tell me who would spread such blatant lies about me.

CROWLEY: It doesn’t matter. Whatever it is you’re doing, I’ll figure it out.

ROWENA: [patting CROWLEY’s cheek patronizingly] Of _course_ you will, honey. You’re _so_ smart. [She turns and walks away while CROWLEY stands with his mouth agape.]

[ROWENA turns down a hallway and opens a secret door in the floor. Whatever is under the floorboards is not shown.]

ROWENA: It’s all right, darling. He hasn’t got a clue. I’ll get you out _very_ soon. I promise.

_EXT. ROAD - DAY  
_

[CAS and CAIN are standing in the deserted ROAD. CLAIRE is watching from the passenger seat.]

CAIN: Why hasn’t the Winchester found me yet?

CAS: I…don’t know what you’re talking about.

CAIN: The angel bathroom walls were right about you. You really are a terrible liar.

CAS: They’re waiting on me.

CAIN: [gesturing toward CLAIRE] You and the offspring there? The whole clan’s going to come take me down? Is that it?

CAS: Please don’t involve her in this. She has nothing to do with—

CAIN: Relax. I’m a monster, but I’m not heartless.

CAS: Why are you here?

CAIN: I came to warn you.

CAS: Warn me about what?

CAIN: I’m not the real danger here. In fact, I fully plan on allowing Dean Winchester to put the First Blade right through my heart. However…I do not think it wise for you to be involved.

CAS: Why?

CAIN: Again, I’m not the real danger here. [CAIN steps forward deliberately.] But _you_ are. Can that girl drive?

CAS: [looking over at CLAIRE] Yes. _Why?_

CAIN: Because I intend to kill you.

_INT. BUNKER._

[DEAN is pacing around the LIBRARY, his duffel bag slung on his shoulder. SAM is sitting at a table, laptop open.]

DEAN: When the hell did you say he was going to be here?

SAM: He should be here by now. He’s not answering his phone.

DEAN: OK, at what point do we ditch Cain and go look for Cas? [He stops walking.] I mean—at what point do we ditch _Cas_ and go look for _Cain?_

SAM: Do you think something’s wrong?

DEAN: Of course I think something’s wrong! [DEAN drops his bag and leans against the table, visibly stressed.] I can’t be worried about this right now, Sammy. Cain’s expecting me.

SAM: No, uh, you’re right. Yeah. How about you—you go look for Cain, and I’ll see if I can track down Cas. Is that all right?

DEAN: You’re going to let me go after Cain by myself? You think that’s a good idea?

SAM: You going to let me stay with you when we don’t know what’s happened to Cas?

DEAN: Good point.

SAM: [standing] Just, uh, drive me up to the nearest shopping center or something so I can get a car. It’s going to be OK, Dean.

DEAN: You don’t know that.

SAM: No, I don’t. But I got to believe something, right?

DEAN: Sure, whatever. Let’s get the hell out of here.

_EXT. IMPALA – DAY_

[DEAN is driving. SAM is staring out the window. His phone rings.]

SAM: [into the phone] Garth, hey. How’d it go? [pause] Oh. No sulfur or anything? Yeah, no, it’s cool. I just thought…thought there would be something there. Can you send me the details anyway? Yeah, just email them. Thanks. You, too. Yeah. Awesome. OK, Garth. Yep. Uh-huh. All right. Bye. [He hangs up.]

DEAN: Our current lives not exciting enough for you, Sammy?

SAM: Remember that record store in Utah a while back?

DEAN: Demon headquarters, yeah. Something happen?

SAM: Girl died. One of the cashiers. But Garth sent somebody out, and it looks like it might’ve been a suicide. If we weren’t…so busy, I’d say let’s go check it out.

DEAN: I’m sure it’s nothing. But hey, what do you say we head out to Utah when this is all over and done with?

SAM: I’m not thinking that far ahead yet.

[DEAN looks at SAM for a few seconds before turning back to the road. He grips the steering wheel tighter and knits his eyebrows together.]

_EXT. ROAD – DAY_

[CLAIRE is driving CAS’ car. She is frantic, speeding, tears running down her face. She keeps looking to the backseat every few seconds.]

[CAS is in the backseat, his coat torn and his face swollen. He is bloody, and his hand is glued to his side, presumably holding in a stab wound. He is semi-conscious.]

CLAIRE: [to herself] Stay awake, please stay awake. We’re almost there, almost there. You’re going to be OK, _please_ be OK.

CAS: [barely audible] Claire…

CLAIRE: Yeah? You with me? Yeah, stay with me, Dad. I—I mean, Castiel. Cas, stay with me.

CAS: My…grace…

CLAIRE: You’re fine. You—you didn’t need it anyway. We got away, Cas. We got away. Don’t—don’t try to move. We’re going to get you to the Winchesters, all right?

CAS: Dean…

CLAIRE: Yeah, I’m taking you to Dean. Don’t worry.

CAS: He…he has to kill Cain. Can’t…worry about me.

CLAIRE: Shh, it’s all right, Da—Cas. Everything’s all right. [She wipes the tears from her face and continues to cry.] Stay awake for me, all right? Stay awake to see Dean and Sam. Just...stay awake.

_EXT. ROAD – DAY_

[SAM is driving an old Ford Focus. He has his phone to his ear.]

SAM: [leaving a voicemail] Cas, I don’t know what’s going on, man, but we’re not at the bunker anymore. I’m driving out to come find you. Please call me. [pause] Please, man. [He hangs up and drives faster.]

_EXT. IMPALA - DAY  
_

[DEAN pulls off the ROAD right after a bridge. It's deserted. He is seemingly in the middle of nowhere. He gets out of his car and looks around warily.]

DEAN: All right, come out here, you son of a bitch.

[No response. DEAN continues turning and looking around in anticipation.]

DEAN: This is where you said to go, right? This is where it's all "going down?" Show yourself already! Come on!

[No response. DEAN takes a deep breath and looks more nervous than before. He moves around to the trunk of his car and pops it open. With one final glance around, he pulls out the FIRST BLADE. He closes his eyes and takes another deep breath once it's in his hand. When he closes his trunk, CAIN is standing on the other side of it, waiting for him.]

CAIN: About time you showed up.

DEAN: You ready to do this?

CAIN: [with his hand raised to make DEAN pause] Not so fast. I believe I've changed my mind.

_INT. BUNKER._

[CLAIRE comes into the meeting room, supporting CAS. He has his arm around her shoulders and is leaning heavily on her.]

CLAIRE: Sam! Dean! Are you guys here? [to herself] Where the hell are they?

[A WOMAN appears in the doorway, not shown.]

CLAIRE: Who are you?

[Pan to ROWENA.]

ROWENA: Sam and Dean aren’t here, darling. But I know _exactly_ what your daddy needs. Why don’t you come now, let me take care of him?

 

* * *

 

**ACT THREE**

_EXT. ROAD – DAY_

[DEAN and CAIN are standing as they were before. Seemingly no time has passed.]

DEAN: Changed your mind about _what?_

CAIN: [stepping forward] You can’t kill me, Dean. Not unless I want you to. Which…I don’t.

DEAN: [irritated] Then why’d you call?

CAIN: I just want to talk, Dean. What did I say before? We’re kindred spirits, you and I. I think we can learn a lot from one another.

[DEAN shifts warily. His grip on the FIRST BLADE tightens.]

CAIN: [pointing at the BLADE] It feels good, doesn’t it? There’s really nothing better than killing with it. Don’t kid yourself like I did. No matter how much you try to fight it or ignore it or find other things to satisfy it…you will always return to this. [He holds his arms out to indicate that he means himself.] As long as you have that Mark, you’re a slave to it. So you might as well…give in.

DEAN: So tell me how to get rid of it then.

CAIN: Excuse me?

DEAN: You heard me. I want it gone.

CAIN: [leaning against the IMPALA and crossing his arms] Tell me, Dean, how often has your impulsiveness screwed you over? This can’t be the first time.

DEAN: There has to be a way…

CAIN: Yes, as with most things, there “has to be a way.” But why should I tell you?

DEAN: You really do believe I can’t kill you.

CAIN: No, I don’t _believe._ I _know._ [He rolls up his sleeves. DEAN’s eyes flicker to the MARK OF CAIN on CAIN’s arm.]

DEAN: [revelation evident on his face] You don’t know how to get rid of it.

[CAIN doesn’t respond.]

DEAN: [stepping forward and pointing the FIRST BLADE casually at CAIN] I should’ve figured this out way sooner. You can transfer the Mark all you want, but it doesn’t make any difference. You still _hate_ yourself for it. It's still just as hard to deal with. How long did it take you to learn to live with it? A decade, a hundred years? Were you a ruthless killer even after you met your precious Colette? And after she died…how many people did you kill before you learned to control it? Huh?

CAIN: [turning his head to stare at DEAN] You know how energy works?

[DEAN looks confused, doesn’t respond.]

CAIN: [looking back out across the ROAD] It cannot be created or destroyed. It exists. It can only be changed, transmuted, or transferred once you understand how to tap it.

DEAN: What is this, some Feng Shui lesson? Get to the point.

CAIN: The Mark is irreversible, Dean.

DEAN: [angrily] Is this what you called me here for? To tell me I’m screwed? Thanks, but I already knew that.

CAIN: No. I came to take the Blade from you. [CAIN opens his palm, and the FIRST BLADE flies out of DEAN’s hand and into CAIN’s in a blink.]

DEAN: [fumbling] Hey, what are—

CAIN: Glad we had this talk, Dean. Hope I don’t see you again soon. [CAIN disappears.]

DEAN: [turning in circles, looking around frantically] Cain? Cain! Get back here, you jackass! [He pulls out his phone and dials furiously.] Sam! Sam, he—what? Whoa, whoa, slow down. Where are you? [DEAN’s face relaxes with determination.] I’m on my way.

_INT. BUNKER._

[SAM is pacing around the LIBRARY, his phone in his hand. There are books and papers strewn everywhere.]

SAM: [to himself] C’mon, Dean, where the hell are you?

[There is the sound of a door slamming. SAM immediately goes toward the noise until he finds DEAN in the hallway. They stop in front of each other.]

DEAN, SAM: [at the same time] What happened?

DEAN: You said you think somebody was here?

SAM: It looks like it. I mean, it looks like there was some kind of a fight here or something. Like somebody broke in.

DEAN: Why’d you come back here anyway? Did Cas call?

[Pause.]

DEAN: Sam. _Did Cas call?_

SAM: No. I can’t—I haven’t gotten a hold of him. His phone...it's dead. I drove to the last spot he said he was before he went off the radar, and there was nothing. So I came back here, and… [He gestures to the mess.] Been trying to figure out what happened.

DEAN: Do you think Cas…?

SAM: Got to the bunker, found somebody dangerous and got into a fight? I have no idea. What happened with Cain?

DEAN: [looking away] He took the Blade.

SAM: Excuse me?

DEAN: Long story. Look, that’s not important right now. We got to find Cas, all right?

SAM: What if...

DEAN: What?

SAM: I’m probably just being paranoid, but what if—what if Cain had something to do with Cas disappearing? What if he was just a…a diversion?

DEAN: You think I haven’t thought of that? [DEAN starts walking past SAM.]

SAM: Where are you going?

DEAN: Doing the only thing I know how to do, Sammy.

_INT. HELL._

[CROWLEY is sitting on his throne with a group of demons around him. A WOMAN stands in front of him. She is on trial.]

CROWLEY: And what was your job again?

WOMAN: [timidly] To…keep an eye on your—on Rowena.

CROWLEY: And where is my dear mother again?

WOMAN: I—I don’t know.

CROWLEY: Congratulations. You just got your old spot back on the crossroads.

WOMAN: No! Please! I promise I can—

[CROWLEY snaps at another demon to take the WOMAN away. She continues to beg until she is out of the room.]

[CROWLEY sighs and taps his fingers on the armrest. His phone rings.]

CROWLEY: [to the demons] Excuse me. [He puts his phone to his ear and walks out of the room.] Ah, my favorite Winchester. You need me to go on another crazy witch hunt for you? I told you I—

DEAN: We need help finding Cain.

CROWLEY: You mean you haven’t killed the bee farmer yet? You’ve really lost a step there, Dean.

DEAN: Can you just get your ass to the bunker, please? It’s urgent.

CROWLEY: What? Did he take your favorite toy or something?

DEAN: How did you know he has the Blade?

CROWLEY: [surprised, angry] He has the Blade? The _First Blade? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?  
_

DEAN: Crowley! You going to help us or not?

[CROWLEY sighs into the phone and hangs up. He turns back to the demons waiting on him.]

CROWLEY: Sorry, ladies and gentlemen. I have business to attend to upstairs. Shout if you find my mother, would you?

_INT. BUNKER - DEAN'S ROOM._

[DEAN is typing on his phone as he walks into his room. He stops when he gets to the bed and stares down at the sheets. Whatever is on his bed is not shown.]

DEAN: [shouting] Sam! [He grabs whatever is on the bed and runs back out into the hallway.]

[SAM meets him after a few steps.]

SAM: What’s wr—

[DEAN holds up a balled-up blue-and-white-striped tie crusted with blood. SAM and DEAN share horrified expressions.]

_EXT. BEACH – NIGHT_

[CAIN is standing at the edge of the tide, the FIRST BLADE in his right hand. He stares out at the ocean for a few moments before lifting the BLADE up and staring at it sorrowfully.]

CAIN: [looking up at the sky now] What am I supposed to do?

[The only sound for several seconds is that of the ocean.]

CAIN: I thought I wanted this. I thought…I thought having it in my hands would make the guilt go away.

[Another pause.]

CAIN: I thought it would make me a monster—permanently this time. So I could…stop loving you. Stop caring. [He kneels in the sand and drops his head. The water comes up over his knees.] Colette…I just want it all to _end._

[Without lifting his head, CAIN lifts the BLADE up high with both hands before pulling it down sharply, stabbing himself right through the chest. Red light emanates from his body, and then he slumps over. Both CAIN and the BLADE are washed away by the tide. However, after several seconds, the BLADE washes back up on the shore and is lodged in the sand.]

_INT. BUNKER._

[SAM is at his laptop while DEAN rummages through books in the LIBRARY. They are both yelling incoherently back and forth at each other in a panic. CROWLEY appears in the doorway, and they immediately stop.]

CROWLEY: Am I…interrupting something?

DEAN: Do you know how to find Cain?

CROWLEY: I might. What’s in it for me?

DEAN: [moving closer to CROWLEY] I don’t stab you in your stupid face, that’s what.

CROWLEY: _Some_ body’s touchy. Feeling a little lost without that Blade? Hmm?

[DEAN turns back to the books and doesn’t respond. An awkward silence fills the room.]

SAM: [to CROWLEY] It’s Cas.

CROWLEY: What? Your boy toy’s in trouble? You do know he and I have somewhat of a shaky relationship, don’t you?

SAM: We’re desperate.

CROWLEY: Well, too bad. Call somebody else. I already saved his ass once this year, I don’t plan on doing it again any time soon.

[DEAN suddenly charges at CROWLEY and shoves him into a stack of books, a knife to his throat.]

SAM: Dean!

DEAN: [to CROWLEY] Listen, you son of a bitch, you don’t really have a say in this, you hear me? You’re helping us find the angel, or so help me I will—

CROWLEY: Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, you love Cas. Heard it all before, lover boy. I’ll help if you just _let me go._

[DEAN relents, shoving CROWLEY once before backing away. SAM gives DEAN an angry look, which DEAN returns. The room is tense.]

[CROWLEY brushes off his suit and adjusts his tie.]

CROWLEY: Lucky for you boys, I’ve had a few of my people following Cain’s murder spree for the past few weeks now. They haven’t found the demon himself, but if the massive graveyards are any indication, he’s been heading east.

DEAN: I just saw him a few hours ago, how is this helpful?

CROWLEY: What I’m saying is, he could be all the way to the coast by now. And why exactly do you think he knows where Castiel is?

SAM: [calmly] We don’t have any other leads.

CROWLEY: So what happens when you find Cain and he has no idea where the angel is? You’ve just wasted a day or two at least, and Cain will probably kill—

DEAN: All right, we get it! You’re not helping!

CROWLEY: If anything, it’s probably somebody who’s working with Cain—oh my god. [CROWLEY’s eyes go wide, and he stares into space.]

SAM: [standing] What? What is it?

CROWLEY: _Mother._

_EXT. IMPALA – NIGHT_

[DEAN is speeding. SAM is in the passenger seat. CROWLEY is in the backseat. They are all staring straight ahead.]

DEAN: And you just let her disappear?

CROWLEY: I didn’t _let_ her, you ape. She’s a conniving, manipulative witch. I suspected she was working with Cain, and then she disappeared. Coincidence?

SAM: All right, semantics aside, do you have any clue where she could be?

CROWLEY: Not particularly. Although the girl who died in the record shop is probably a good place to start.

SAM: _What?_

CROWLEY: What? You think that really was a suicide? Please.

DEAN: So Utah? You’re telling me we have to go to _Utah?  
_

CROWLEY: I’m saying that’s the only—[CROWLEY hunches forward and begins to scream. DEAN and SAM turn to look at him, DEAN swerving off the ROAD and coming to a stop.]

DEAN: Crowley! Crowley, what’s going on? Can you talk? Crowley!

SAM: Crowley!

[CROWLEY goes completely still. It’s eerily quiet. Then he slowly lifts his head and has an unusually neutral expression on his face.]

CROWLEY: Everything’s…fine.

[Zoom in on CROWLEY’s eyes, zoom out to reveal ROWENA sitting in the RECORD STORE, twirling a vinyl around her finger. She smiles before it fades to black.]

 

* * *

 

**ACT FOUR**

_EXT. IMPALA – NIGHT_

DEAN: What the hell just happened, Crowley?

CROWLEY: It was just a—nothing. Don’t worry about it. Don’t go to Utah.

DEAN: Well then where the hell are we supposed to go?

CROWLEY: I don’t think—

[DEAN’s phone rings.]

DEAN: [into the phone] _Cas?_ Buddy, where you been? Are you OK? [He gets out of the car. SAM follows him to listen to the conversation.]

DEAN: OK, all right, slow down. Yeah, yeah, I got it. I got it, Cas. Cas—please—it’s fine. Where are you? You have to tell me where you—yeah, I got it. OK. I’ll be there soon, all right? Stay put. [He hangs up and gets back in the car without acknowledging SAM. SAM follows.]

[CROWLEY is no longer in the car. DEAN begins to drive.]

SAM: Where the hell is Crowley?

DEAN: Don’t know, don’t care.

SAM: How far away is Cas?

DEAN: [speeding up] Too far.

_EXT. WAREHOUSE – NIGHT_

[IMPALA pulls up outside WAREHOUSE. There is angel warding on the walls, and CAS’ car is parked out front. DEAN and SAM get out of the car and head up to the door. They disappear inside.]

_INT. WAREHOUSE._

DEAN: Cas?

[No response.]

[DEAN pulls out his gun and nods at SAM. SAM pulls out his gun and goes to the right. DEAN goes left.]

[SAM shoulders open a door to reveal a small ROOM with devil’s traps on the floor and walls. CROWLEY is tied to a chair in the middle of the ROOM, his mouth gagged. He is trying to scream. SAM is shocked but doesn’t say anything.]

[Cut to DEAN walking down a hallway, his gun pointed ahead. It is eerily quiet.]

DEAN: Cas?

[DEAN turns down another hallway. The sound of a girl’s voice, muffled, gets louder. DEAN follows it until he gets to a ROOM and kicks the door open. He holds his gun up higher as if to shoot, and then he immediately lowers it.]

[CLAIRE is sitting against a wall humming, her knees to her chest and her hands over her face. She doesn’t react to DEAN’s presence.]

[Cut to SAM untying the gag from CROWLEY’s mouth.]

CROWLEY: [frantic] Where’s your brother?

SAM: He went to the other side—

CROWLEY: Get him! Get out of here! It’s not Cain!

SAM: What do you mean it’s—

CROWLEY: Cain is dead!

SAM: What—how—

CROWLEY: _Get your brother and get the hell out of here!_

[SAM breaks the devil’s traps and helps CROWLEY out of the chair as quickly as possible. They begin to leave the ROOM, but they are stopped by something unseen. A bright blue light flashes.]

[Cut to DEAN, kneeling beside CLAIRE.]

DEAN: Claire, can you hear me?

[CLAIRE continues to hum incoherently.]

DEAN: Shh, it’s OK, sweetheart. I got you, all right? C’mon, let’s— [DEAN tries to lift CLAIRE to carry her outside. He is stopped by a voice behind him.]

CAS: Don’t try to move her.

[DEAN lets go of CLAIRE and turns quickly to see CAS, one of his ears bloody, his coat torn and the FIRST BLADE in his left hand.]

DEAN: Cas.

CAS: [smugly] Hello, Dean.

DEAN: [standing] What’s…what’s going on here, Cas? There’s angel warding outside, how did you—

CAS: I killed Cain.

DEAN: [disbelieving] Oh—OK, buddy. Uh, why don’t we get out of here, all right? You’re OK, right?

[CAS steps closer to DEAN, and his face softens. He reaches his right hand up to stroke DEAN’s face. DEAN looks confused, but lets it happen.]

DEAN: You sure you’re…?

CAS: I did this for you, Dean. Cain was going to kill you.

DEAN: He what?

CAS: Do you know how he lived so long with the Mark?

DEAN: Buddy, you’re not making any sense—

[CAS pulls DEAN’s face in aggressively and kisses him squarely on the mouth. DEAN pushes his hands into CAS’ chest as if to push him away, but then he relaxes into the kiss and it’s CAS who pulls away first. Their faces remain just inches apart, and DEAN’s eyes are closed.]

CAS: He was in love.

[Cut to SAM and CROWLEY both tied up in a different ROOM. ROWENA is circling their chairs slowly as she speaks.]

ROWENA: Having an angel up my sleeve has been _very_ useful. Element of surprise, so to speak. I went ahead and sent him over to Dean after dealing with you two. I think he’ll handle the monster _splendidly,_ don’t you agree?

SAM: What did you do to him?

ROWENA: Oh honey, I didn’t do anything to him that wasn’t already inside of him. Don’t you worry, everything is going to be just fine.

[ROWENA moves to CROWLEY and bends over so they’re eye-to-eye. CROWLEY is visibly annoyed and slightly scared of this position.]

ROWENA: I don’t mean to push the issue, Fergus, but I still haven’t gotten an apology for the accusations earlier. I mean, really. _Cain?_ Give me a little more credit than that.

[CROWLEY doesn’t respond. ROWENA smiles and stands back up.]

ROWENA: Well, this has been an eventful day! I can’t _wait_ to see what happens next.

[Cut to DEAN and CAS. Seemingly no time has passed.]

DEAN: [opening his eyes] Cas, I, uh…

CAS: [still holding DEAN’s face] You asked me once to kill you if you…

[DEAN nods.]

CAS: [looking down at the BLADE] This is the only way to do it.

[All at once, CLAIRE screams. CAS moves the BLADE in order to stab DEAN. DEAN elbows CAS in the face and points his gun at him.]

DEAN: [yelling] Who are you? What the hell did you do with Cas?

CAS: [laughing while he wipes the blood from his mouth] Oops. [He holds his arms up in surrender.] You got me.

DEAN: [shaking his gun] _Who are you?_

CAS: You know, I’m disappointed, Dean. I thought for sure you’d remember. [He holds up the BLADE and shakes it back and forth, taunting.] I was just trying to return the favor.

[DEAN is confused, but then recognition dawns on him, and he lowers his gun.]

DEAN: Abaddon.

 

* * *

 

**ACT FIVE**

_INT. WAREHOUSE._

[CAS grins at DEAN, who is horrified.]

CAS: Beauty _and_ brains. You really are the whole package, Dean. I see now why the angel’s in love with you.

DEAN: Is he dead?

CAS: [rolling his eyes] Really? That’s all you care about? I’m about to kill you, and you’re worried if your boyfriend is alive in here?

DEAN: You’re not going to kill me.

CAS: Oh, I’m not? Do you want to test that theory?

DEAN: No, see, I know how this goes. [He steps closer to CAS. He is strangely calm.] I know what happened with Cain and Colette.

CAS: _Do_ you?

DEAN: I stab you, you fly out before you die, Cas dies instead. That’s why you brought the Blade, right?

[CAS doesn’t respond.]

DEAN: That’s not how this is going to go.

[Cut to SAM and CROWLEY. ROWENA is not in the ROOM.]

SAM: [whispering] Did she zap you here earlier? She has that much power?

CROWLEY: She took me over—back in the car. Overwrote my hard drive, so to speak. She has way more power than you or I could ever imagine.

SAM: So how do we get out of this?

[CLAIRE screams in the distance.]

CROWLEY: We don’t.

[Cut to CAS and DEAN.]

DEAN: [stepping closer to CAS] Cas, I know you’re in there. I know you can hear me. Listen, buddy, I’m not going to hurt you, all right?

CAS: [laughing] You sure about that, Dean? How’s that Mark feeling right about now? _Aching_ for what’s in my hand? How would it feel to sink it right into my heart? And then maybe the girl’s heart, too?

DEAN: Fight this, Cas. I know you can fight this.

CAS: _God,_ you’re pathetic. You really think this is going to work, don’t you?

DEAN: I need you, buddy. I need you to hear me. I can't beat this without you. Get her out of there, man. I know you can do it. I’m not hurting you.

CAS: All right, enough of this!

[CAS pushes his palm out and sends DEAN flying across the ROOM into the wall. DEAN crashes to the floor and realizes that his gun is several feet away from him. He struggles to pull a knife out of his jacket.]

[CAS takes his time striding over to DEAN. He hovers over him with the BLADE still in his left hand. CLAIRE is screaming from where she’s on the opposite wall watching.]

[CAS crouches down in front of DEAN to look him in the eye.]

CAS: So which is going to happen first, am I going to stick this knife in you or are you going to stick this knife in me? Either way, I win.

DEAN: Cas…listen to me, man…

[CAS rolls his eyes again and in a quick movement yanks DEAN to his feet and slams him into the wall.]

CAS: [angrily] I’ve had enough of this. Time for you to die.

[CAS pulls back the BLADE, readying it to stab DEAN through the chest. DEAN closes his eyes, accepting his fate.]

[CAS freezes. DEAN opens his eyes. ABADDON flies out of CAS, black smoke billowing out. DEAN looks down to see an angel blade sticking out of CAS’ chest. He drops to the floor. CLAIRE is staring down at him, horrified, the angel blade in her hand.]

[Cut to SAM and CROWLEY. ROWENA walks into the ROOM.]

ROWENA: Well, it looks like I have a few things I need to fix. You boys are free to go.

[SAM and CROWLEY exchange a confused look before turning back to ROWENA.]

CROWLEY: You realize I’m just going to track you down and bring you straight back to hell?

ROWENA: [patronizingly] Yes, dear, of course! Let me know how that pans out for you, all right? [She leaves the room, snapping her fingers to break the chains on SAM and CROWLEY.]

CROWLEY: Good luck with your brother. I’m _out._ [CROWLEY disappears.]

[SAM scrambles to get his gun back up and heads toward the other side of the WAREHOUSE. It is disturbingly quiet when he walks in on DEAN, CLAIRE and CAS.]

[CLAIRE looks up at him, her hands held palm up, the angel blade on the ground in front of her.]

CLAIRE: I didn’t—I didn’t mean to—I just—

[SAM tucks his gun away and hurries to squat next to DEAN, who is kneeling. His head is bowed over CAS’ body. His expression is void.]

SAM: Dean. Dean, what…

[DEAN turns to look at SAM. His eyes are empty.]

DEAN: What…what happened…

[SAM moves fast, pulling DEAN to his feet and trying to get him to walk on his own.]

SAM: Claire, can you make it outside? Just make it to the Impala, all right? Not to Cas’ car, but ours. You got that?

[CLAIRE is still staring down at her hands, but she nods and walks quickly out of the ROOM.]

SAM: [to DEAN] OK, Dean, you there? Can you follow Claire out?

[DEAN looks over his shoulder at CAS.]

DEAN: Cas…We can’t leave…Cas…

SAM: I know, I know. I’ll get Cas, all right? You walk, I’ll get Cas.

[SAM gently pushes DEAN, who manages to walk out on his own, only looking over his shoulder at CAS twice on his way out.]

[Once he and CAS are alone, SAM kneels on the ground and inspects the wound helplessly. He then scoops CAS up in his arms and stands. He looks up at the ceiling, furious.]

SAM: I know you’re in jail, but you listen to me, you son of a bitch. I’m coming up there and I’m getting Castiel’s grace and there is nothing you can do to stop me. You hear me? I’m coming for you, Metatron.

[SAM begins to walk out.]

[Cut to black.]

END.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so like the main problem I had with this was that I couldn't explain everything because that's way too much information for one episode. So here you go:
> 
> 1\. Cas isn't actually dead, which is why I didn't tag it. The idea is that the next episode is Sam and Dean tracking down Metatron to get Cas' grace. It's implied that Cas wasn't actually an angel when Claire stabbed him (Cain ripped out his borrowed grace and thought that would kill him), so theoretically he could come back to life like he did in season 9.  
> 2\. Rowena and Abaddon would become the main villains after this, so Rowena's source of power and how she brought Abaddon back to life and all of that would be explained (basically: she had the help of every witch everywhere). Also, possibly more exposition on that record store.  
> 3\. Cain knew that Rowena and Abaddon were working to get to Cas in order to get to Dean, which is why he thought it best to just off Cas. Also, he lied to Cas about letting Dean kill him in order to soften the blow.  
> 4\. How's Crowley going to deal with his mom? Probably team up with Team Free Will.  
> 5\. Why was Claire with Cas? The reason why Cas took so long finding Cain was not because he was riverboat gambling but because he was trying to take care of Claire.  
> 6\. The kiss between Dean and Abaddon is /meant/ to be gross. You're not supposed to like it and obviously if I wrote more of this it would be addressed properly. But yeah, Abaddon is a bad guy. Bad guys do bad things.  
> 7\. Yes, I wrote this because S.E. Hinton is a meanie face who thinks the writers of Supernatural are infallible gods.
> 
> I'm [deancasheadcanons](http://deancasheadcanons.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and [this is my website.](https://maddmadeshop.com/)


End file.
